Various types of contraceptive and prophylactic devices have been developed in the prior art for the purpose of preventing the exchange of body fluids between partners during sexual intercourse. Because of the AIDS epidemic, the use of such devices to provide so-called "safe sex" has become of supreme importance to the public, and many efforts have been made to provide improved forms of protection.
Male condoms are the most common form of device to prevent conception as well as the sexual transmission of disease. However, many men are reluctant to use male condoms because of reduced sexual sensation. Female condoms have also been developed so that women can protect themselves and ensure that they are not at risk during sexual intercourse. In addition, universal contraceptive and prophylactic devices have been designed for use either by a male or female. Even though male and female condoms are readily available at the present time, the spread of the HIV virus has not been significantly slowed by the use of such condoms due to the fact that they have not proved to be satisfactory to the general public because of certain shortcomings thereof. A drastically improved device is now required which will be readily accepted by the public in order to make efforts at arresting the spread of the HIV virus successful.
Since the practice of "safe sex" is literally a matter of life and death for everyone, people should not depend on their sex partner to take necessary precautions, but rather should have the ability to personally ensure that they are properly protected. It is accordingly highly desirable to provide a universal device which can be used by either men or women and which will be sufficiently attractive to use so that there will be no objection to its use by either sex partner.
The present invention is designed to enhance rather than to diminish sexual gratification, and therefore should receive quick acceptance by the general public. The use of the invention device thereby provides the only cost effective means to effectively stop the spread of HIV virus at the present time.